Kaile
The World of Kaile is a project started about four years ago, by Flamefang and Esyrias... the main continent is largely based off of a sand map we once created when we were younger. The actual world of Kaile is one designed to be NON-Stereotypical. This means that we do not include vast amounts of Elves, Orcs, Dwarves etc. but rather rely mostly on Humans and an assortment of made up races. I know this may sound discouraging to some, yet you will find our world rich in legend, magic and warfare. Kaile has no true evil, there is no "Dark Lord" and savage war parties do not roam the lands. =Kaile, not Kale= It's Kaile now, not Kale. Sorry for the change. Kale is the name of a type of lettuce so we have decided to change the name. Once the transfer is complete this message will be deleted. Thank you! =Origin:= Created much like Earth by natural forces(continental shift, volcanic activity, floods etc.) =Bestiary:= The Creatures of Kaile are similar to those of earth yet due to the presence of magic most animals have magical abilities and tend to be slightly different, sometimes larger.. or with bigger horns etc. Here are some more exotic creatures: Thrysher Sthankh Desert Hound =Regions:= Geographically, explored Kaile is split into four sections, the Central lands, The West, The Eastern marshes, The south and the forgotten continent to the north. The Center holds the Haram Empire, the Elves(will be re-named), the Dragons(Will be re-named) and most of the Obsidian mountain range harboring the Demons. The west is largely un-colonized yet remains explored by Haram expeditions. Rouges and some farmers live here but the largest threat by far is the Ivral'Thren living in the gap or valley of Hinror. The Eastern marshes hold the warring Goblin Factions but little else. Finally the forgotten continent, which possesses no sentient life but is in the plans of the ever expansionist Haram Empire. The South is populated by the Golden Empire, a mysterious people whom practice different brands of magic. Several islands also dot the seas, the largest of which are the Buskan Isles, home of the highly independent Buskan. Occupied by the Haram Empire, the Colony isles are a hub of inter-racial trade even rivaling the Buskan Isles. The remaining island: the Isle of Thought is mainly mysterious. Central Kaile Duskania The Eastern Marshes The Western lands The Forgotten Continent Draconic lands The Obsidian Mountain Range The Twin Forests =Provinces= The Haram Desert Pre-Cataclysm Haram lands Katar Kridea Avon =Islands:= The Buskan Isles The Colony Isles The Isle of Thought =Political Factions:= * The Haram Empire * The Assassin's Guild * The Dark Elves * The Dragons * The Demons * The Buskan Isles * The Duskan * The Golden Empire * The Industrial Goblins * The Bio-Goblins * The Goblin Empire * Magas Firale * The Ivral'Thren * The Cloudkin =Races:= * Humanity * Elves * The Dragons * Goblins * The Demons * The Cloudkin =Wars:= * The Three kingdoms war * The Haram War * The Imperial Wars * The Goblin Civil War * The Elven Civil War =Organizations:= * The Assassins' Guild * Magas Firale * The Ivral and Asaril =Characters and Important Persons:= * Esyrias * Avran * Stak * the Firstborn Lord * the Ashen Lord * the Obsidian Lord * Karldin il'Ren =Legends and Lore:= The coming of the people from the West =See Also= * Major Battles * Specific Battle Zones * Kaile's Magic System * The Kailean Rune System * Haram Nobility * Major Cities